Sortir du mensonge
by Lias
Summary: ¤¤¤ Epilogue Fic Terminée¤¤¤ Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble depuis la fin de la 4ème année, en secret de Harry. Arriverons t'ils à lui dire enfin qu'ils s'aiment, et à surmonter tout les tourments que leurs apportent ce secret? Fic Complèt
1. Prologue

Sortir du mensonge  
  
J'ai mal.  
  
Harry est allonger sur son lit et il viens de me faire une longue tirade sur l'importance de notre amitié, et moi, j'ai mal.  
  
Comment lui expliquer que depuis plus d'un ans, je lui mens, nous lui mentons Hermione et moi, quand il viens de dire qu'un ami est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter toujours, à qui on ne ment pas, on ne cache rien, comment lui expliquer ce que nous avons fait ?  
  
Si seulement nous n'avions pas attendu si longtemps, je suis sûr qu'il aurait même était content pour nous, mais maintenant, comment va t'il nous pardonner de ne rien lui avoir dit, De l'avoir mis a l'écart, tout ce temps ?  
  
Enfin, le mieux c'est que je vous explique ce qui c'est passé, tout à commencer en fin de 4ème année, square grimmaud... 


	2. Chapitre 1: les débuts

Sortir du mensonge – Chapitre 1  
  
Nous étions dans ma chambre, Hermione et moi, allonger sur mon lit, occuper à essayer d'écrire vainement une lettre à Harry, une autre lettre dépourvu de sens, sans aucune explication, et nous savions déjà qu'elle l'énerverait plus qu'autre chose. Que dire à quelqu'un auquel nous n'avons rien le droit de dire !  
  
Hermione ratura pour la 3ème fois notre début de lettre, et jeta sa plume à travers ma chambre.  
  
« C'est vraiment trop frustrant !! » commença t'elle d'une voix forte, « c'est vrai, ne rien pouvoir lui raconter, c'est affreux, et lui, tu te rends compte dans quel état il doit être, sans nouvelles, enfermé avec ces horribles moldus, à se demander ce qui ce passe... »  
  
« Nous non plus nous n'en savons rien Mione » ai-je objecté.  
  
« Oui, mais nous pouvons toujours essayer de nous renseigner, alors que lui... Tu ne trouve pas ça injuste toi ? Si bien sûr, mais, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Je ne sais pas, mais c'est révoltant. »  
  
Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux noisette, pleine de colère et d'incompréhension, et, je la trouvais si belle... Non, je ne la trouvais pas belle, Hermione n'a jamais été belle, elle est jolie, oui, mais belle...  
  
Non, je la trouvais attirante, vous savez, quand vous voulez prendre quelqu'un dans vos bras, simplement pour le protéger, mais sens penser à mal, et aussi, craquante, avec sa mou dubitative, et puis, adorable, avec sa soif de justice pour Harry, je la trouvais beaucoup de chose à cet instant.  
  
Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que je me pencherai ainsi vers elle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Même aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas compris, pourtant voilà, je l'ai embrassée, et j'avoue, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, ses lèvres étaient chaudes et sucrées, son parfum, était ambré, ce qui relever sa féminité, une douce chaleur est entrer en moi, doucement, comme si, de ses lèvres, elle m'offrait du bonheur.  
  
Puis, tout cessa, je rouvrit les yeux, et aperçu les grands yeux d'Hermione, c'est comme si je m'éveillais d'un songe, je me souvenais soudain de ce que j'avais fait. « C'est pas possible. » Voilà ce que je pensais.  
  
« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris Mione, c'était idiot de ma part. Pardon. -C'est oublier. N'en parlons plus. » Et un lourd silence nous envahie. Que faire, notre amitié aller t'elle en pâtir ? Aucun de nous deux ne parlaient, je ne savais pas quoi dire.  
  
Enfin, après ce qui m'avaient semblé une éternité, elle pausa les yeux sur moi, je ne supportais plus le silence, mais j'avais si peur de ce qu'elle pouvait me dire...  
  
« Recommence. . Je m'exécuta. 


	3. Chapitre 2: Les 1ers mensonges

Coucou tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre, J'ai essayé de l'allongé un peu, mais je suis pas trop douée pour ça, le prochaine viendra plus vite, promis.  
  
Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, ça donne vraiment envie de se donner à fond.  
  
Bisous  
  
Lias.  
  
Sortir du mensonge – Chapitre 2  
  
Nous comptions tout raconter à Harry lorsqu'il arriverait à square grimmaurd, mais quand nous l'avons vu, si en colère, remonter contre nous, nous n'avons rien pu faire.  
  
Comment raconter à quel point nous étions bien, alors qu'il était si préoccuper. De plus, il faut bien l'admettre, nous nous sentions un peu coupable, d'être si heureux alors que Vous Savez Qui était de retour, c'était comme de faire une blague à quelqu'un le jour de l'enterrement de sa femme, ça semblait déplacer.  
  
Il faut dire que tout se passait tellement bien, quand j'étais avec elle, je n'avais plus aucun ennui, tout me semblait rose, et pourtant, je me trouvais à l'ordre du phénix, je savais que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Prononcer-Le-Nom était de retour, les mangemorts en liberté, le ministère aveugle, mon père en passe de perdre son emploi, mais Hermione me faisait oublier tout ça.  
  
De plus, je n'avais pas trop envie de le dire à Maman tout de suite, avec Percy, et tout ça... Ca aurait fait désordre.  
  
Enfin, je pensais pouvoir tout lui dire dans le Poudlard express, mais encore une fois, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas possible, avec Neuville, Ginny, et cette Luna... Il aurait fallu que je le prenne à l'écart pour lui en parler, et ça me gêné. « Je trouverais bien un moment où on sera seul tous les deux. » Pensais-je pour me rassurer.  
  
Pourtant, une fois arrivé à poudlard, je n'y parviens pas plus, entre le discours de Ombrage, et la mère de Dean qui ne croyait pas Harry, comment faire ? « Harry, c'est vrai que Miss Thomas ne te croit pas pour tu-sais- qui, mais moi, je sors avec Hermione. » Ridicule.  
  
Je me suis vite aperçu que tout ceci n'était que des prétextes bidons, en faite, j'étais bien avec Hermione, nous nous voyions le soir, faisant semblant de remplir nos devoirs de préfets, nous allions nous promener dans le parc. Il faut dire qu'Harry nous laissait souvent seul, entre ses retenus avec Ombrage, et ses sauts d'humeur, nous avions souvent le temps d'être seul.  
  
Par exemple, lors de la 1ère semaine de retenu qu'Harry avait eu avec Ombrage, j'avais parlé à Hermione de mon idée d'être gardien, et elle voulait m'aider à m'entraîner. Enfin, nous passions plus de temps à nous câliner qu'à voler. Mais ça valais le coup quand même.  
  
Lors qu'Harry m'a vu dans le couloir, je me cachais vraiment de mes frères, mais parce qu'ils avaient du voir Hermione passer, et que ça aurait fait louche s'ils me voyaient à quelques pas derrière elle ( on rentrait séparément pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.)  
  
C'est là que j'ai commencé à vraiment mentir à Harry, jusqu'ici, je me contentais de ne pas tout lui dire, mais là, je lui ai directement dit que je m'entraînais seul. Pourquoi ? Au lieu de lui dire la vérité, alors que le moment était tout choisit. Sûrement pour la même raison que celle évoquée plus haut. La Peur.  
  
Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais mal. Harry, lui, me raconter ses cauchemars, ses incertitudes, et surtout, il m'avait tout confier à propos de Cho, alors que moi, que lui avais-je raconté. Là encore, pourtant, je ne lui ai rien dit. Il faut dire que ce 1er baiser ne c'était pas superbement bien passé, ce baiser humide...  
  
Je tentais de me calmer en me disant de Cho et lui, ce n'était pas sérieux, mais toujours, une petite voix en moi me faisait sentir coupable.  
  
D'un autre coté, je passais des moments délicieux avec Hermione, bizarrement, il n'y avait jamais de dispute, lorsque nous étions seuls, le temps passer si vite, et avait pourtant l'aire figé, j'avais peur que tout finisse déjà, mais je savourais l'instant présent.  
  
Il y avait un autre avantage dans notre relation, personne étant au courant, et spécialement pas Malfoy, nous ne subissions aucun sarcasme sur notre relation, et vraiment, une telle tranquillité est savoureuse.  
  
Le temps passer de plus en plus vite, et j'avais de plus en plus peur de tout dire à Harry, vu son état de nerf.  
  
Lors de la période des examens, tout à était mis un peu de coté, et puis, je me disais que je lui raconterai tout pendant les vacances, et puis, les vacances se sont passées, sans que je trouve une minute pour lui en parler. Il faut dire qu'il est venu au terrier, et on ne peut pas dire que chez moi, ce soit un endroit très tranquille. Oui, quand on a 5 frères, et une sœur, toujours à l'affût de potins, Il ne vaut mieux pas trop ouvrir son cœur. Enfin, que de belles excuses.  
  
Et nous voilà revenu à poudlard pour notre 6ème année, et je sais que je dois lui dire, pour ne plus lui mentir, et en plus, parce que je me sens prêt à dire au monde entier, et même à Drago Malfoy que j'aime Hermione, j'en ai assez de ne pouvoir la prendre que dans le noir, lorsque nous sommes seuls, en ayant toujours peur d'être surpris, je veux pouvoir l'embrasser devant tout le monde, crier l'amour que j'ai pour elle, et tout ceci, je ne peux le faire que si Harry est au courant et m'approuve.  
  
Pourtant, ce soir comme les autres, lorsque Harry me souhaite une bonne nuit, je ne lui dis rien de tout cela, et je me couche, une boule dans la gorge, encore plus grosse que celle d'hier. 


	4. Chapitre 3: quand tout commence

Coucou à tous, et ben voilà un nouveau chapitre qui commence.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Lias  
  
Sortir du mensonge – Chapitre 3  
  
Lorsque je me réveillais, le lendemain, la boule de honte dans ma gorge était toujours présente. Je me levais avec difficulté, en pensant qu'une autre journée auprès d'Harry m'attendait, une autre journée, pendant laquelle, je devrais faire semblant de rien, une autre journée sans prendre Hermione dans mes bras, sans avoir peur que quelqu'un vienne et nous découvre.  
  
« Ca va pas ? T'es tout blanc » Me demanda Harry, l'air endormit.  
  
« Non, ça va, c'est juste que, ben, c'est la rentrée quoi.  
  
Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne pourra pas être pire que l'année dernière. »  
  
Acquissent, je me mis à m'habiller, et voilà, un mensonge de plus. En 5  
minutes, nous étions dans la salle commune. Hermione nous y attendait  
déjà. Elle me lança un regard persan, et je lui fit un léger signe de  
tête pour lui faire comprendre que, encore une fois, je n'avais pas pu  
lui parler. Elle soupira d'un air déçu. Je déteste lorsqu'elle fait ça.  
C'est comme si tout l'ennuyer tellement qu'elle n'avait plus envie de se  
battre. Et le pire, c'est que la cause de son ennui, la vrai cause, c'est  
moi. Je me sentais encore plus mal qu'au réveille.  
  
« Alors, vous avez bien dormit cette nuit ? » Nous demanda Hermione  
avec le sourire.  
  
« Yep, répondit Harry, sauf que Ron a parlé Dans son sommeil. Il a  
grommelé quelque chose de très intéressant... »  
  
Mon sang se glacé. De quoi avais-je bien pu rêver la nuit dernière ?  
  
« Il m'a appris, de par l'intermédiaire de son sommeil, qu'il n'avait  
que des caleçons violets, et qu'il aimerait bien en avoir des jaunes pour  
changer.  
  
Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. « Vas-y, dis le plus fort, je suis sûr  
que ce qui sont sous les douches n'ont pas entendu. »  
  
Harry éclata de rire « Voyons Ron, ne rougit pas comme ça, au moins, je  
serais quoi t'offrire pour Noël.  
  
-Si tu fais ça Harry, je te jure que tu ne verras pas d'autre Noël. »  
  
En continuant à rire, il se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame.  
Je remarquais que Hermione souriais aussi. J'étais à deux doigts de lui  
demander d'arrêter de se moquer de moi, mais je me retiens à temps, il  
fallais vraiment que je sois moins susceptible, après tout, si c'était  
Harry qui avait parlé dans son rêve, il aurait aussi rit. Ce n'était pas  
si grave après tout.  
  
Les emplois du temps des 6ème années, nous fit passer Lys Fallari, une  
jolie Gryfondor de 7ème année.  
  
Avec satisfaction, je m'aperçu que nous avions beaucoup moins d'heure de  
cours que l'année dernière, il faut dire que sans la divination, les  
soins des créatures, et l'astronomie, forcement, notre emploi du temps  
s'en trouvé amélioré.  
  
« Tu as vu ça, on a des TERTA tous les après-midi, c'est quoi ? Demanda  
Harry  
  
-Travail en équipe réduite pour travail assidu, répondit Hermione, nous  
avons des cours par équipe de 4 ou 5, pour pouvoir mieux comprendre.  
  
-Super, à tout les coups, je vais me retrouver avec Malfoy, ça marche par  
ordre alphabétique, non ?  
  
Surent, il devrait nous afficher les groupes bientôt, ainsi que les jours où nous les avons.  
  
Ah, parce qu'on a pas cours tous les jours ?  
  
Réfléchi Ron, les prof ne peuvent pas être au même endroit en même temps ! »  
  
Harry se leva pour se rendre en Sortilège. Je lui dis que j'arrivais dans quelques minutes, le temps de finir mon thé. Lorsqu'il se fut assez éloigné, Hermione reporta son regard sur moi  
  
« Alors, monsieur Weasley, ( Oulà, si je devenais M. Weasley, c'est que ça aller barder pour moi.) Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ?  
  
-T'as qu'à essayer toi, c'est pas facile tu sais, je ne sais pas bien comment m'y prendre. »  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et lança un autre soupire profond  
  
« Ron, il faut que tu lui dises, j'en peux plus moi, de te voir qu'en cachette, j'ai presque l'impression que tu ne veux pas lui dire, c'est comme si tu avais Honte de sortir avec moi. »  
  
Sur ces quelques mots, elle prit son sac, et commença à sortir de la grande salle. Ce qu'elle venait de me dire me laissa sous le choc, quelques secondes, moi, honte d'elle, alors que c'était la fille la plus intelligente de l'école, la plus drôle, la plus sensible. Hermione devait être la seule fille de cette école qui avait une vraie saveur, je veux dire par-là que toutes les autres, comme Lavande, ou Paverti, elles sont belles, c'est sûr, mais elles sont si ordinaires, elles se ressemblent toutes, pensent toutes les même chose, elles doivent être fades. Hermione était autre, elle au moins, pense par elle-même, ne suit pas les modes ridicules, et n'essaye pas de ressembler à ce qu'elle n'est pas. Hermione est vraie, et c'est ce que j'aime chez elle, tout son authenticité.  
  
Je rattrapa Hermione dans un couloir vide, sur le chemin des sortilèges. Je la pris par la taille, et l'attira vers moi. « Hermione ... »  
  
« Non Ron, arrête. »  
  
Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte, et s'enfuit vers la salle de cours. Je la regardais partir. « Tout est de ma faute. » Il devenait urgent que je fasse quelque chose.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je voulais tous vous remercier pour ce que vous me dites sur ma fic, ça me réchauffe vraiment le cœur. Comme beaucoup, (en faite, tout le monde) m'ont demandaient de faire des chapitres plus longs, j'ai essayé, mais je ne suis pas super sûre d'y arrivé, enfin, je fais ce que je peux.  
Je suis désolée si je mets beaucoup de temps pour mettre les chapitres, mais j'avoue que c'est un style un peu nouveau pour moi cette histoire, et que, bah, de temps en temps, j'ai un peu du mal quand même, mais bon, le prochain chapitre très vite, c'est promis, je peux déjà vous dire... non, je vous dirais rien ( Nananère.) Bisous. 


	5. Chapitre 4: vue et entrevue

Coucou à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre chargé en émotions et en surprises, enfin, je ne vous dis pas tout tout de suite, sinon, vous ne voudrez plus le lire. Je vais ( enfin ) répondre aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre.  
  
Le prochain se fera peut-être un peu plus attendre, vu que, je ne sais pas bien quoi mettre dedans. Si vous avez des envies, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire-part.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous.  
Lias.  
  
Sortir du mensonge – Chapitre 4  
  
« Vous vous êtes encore disputer avec Hermione ? » Me demanda Harry, pendant le cours de Sortilège.  
  
Nous étions sensés apprendre le sort de sépariau, qui nous permet de dissocié notre esprit de notre corps, très pratique pour vérifier que tout va bien à un endroit d'après le professeur flitwick, et pour mater les filles dans les douches d'après Harry.  
  
« Non, pas vraiment, disons que nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur un sujet.  
  
Explique-moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. »  
  
Pourquoi pas essayer de lui faire comprendre, par des voies détourner, je pourrais au moins savoir ce qu'il en pense, comment il réagirait, et puis, aller plus loin par la suite.  
  
« Disons, que, euh, Seamus cache quelque chose depuis longtemps à Dean, il aimerait lui avouer, mais il a peur que Dean le prenne mal.  
  
-Quoi ! Seamus est amoureux de Dean en secret ! Oh le petit vicieux!  
  
-Harry, soit sérieux trente secondes tu veux. Hermione pense que Seamus ferais mieux de tout dire à Dean, mais moi, je pense que, enfin, c'est pas facile pour lui. Et toi, tu en pense quoi ?  
  
-Et ben, je dirai que si Seamus est amoureux de Dean, il ferait mieux de ne pas lui dire, parce que j'ai peur que Dean préfère les filles. Par contre, si c'est qu'il lui a piqué sa gomme, je pense pas que Dean lui en veuille trop longtemps.  
  
Harry, sérieusement...  
  
-Sérieusement, Ron, je vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête avec ça. Après tout, ça nous concerne pas. Laisse-les se débrouiller.  
  
-Tu dois avoir raison. »  
  
Voilà, la discussion était clause, et moi, je ne voyais toujours pas ce que je devais faire. Une bouffée de rage emplie soudain mes poumons, pourquoi Harry ne pouvais t'il jamais être sérieux. Bien sûr, mes petites histoires devaient lui passer au-dessus de la tête, moi, je ne suis pas la cible prioritaire de vous-savez-qui, et personne n'a fait de prophétie sur mon avenir, alors pourquoi devrais-je être pris au sérieux, rien de ce que je pourrais raconter ne doit être sérieux. Je jeta à Harry un regard furieux, et recommença à travailler.  
  
Je fis la tête à Harry jusqu'au soir. Je crois bien qu'il n'ait pas compris pourquoi, j'avoue que même moi, j'avais du mal à saisir. En fait, ce qui me préoccuper vraiment, c'était le fait qu'Hermione m'ait repoussé le matin même, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction. Pensait-elle vraiment que j'avais honte d'elle ?  
  
Non, je pense qu'en fait, tout comme moi, elle était à cran. Simplement parce qu'elle voulait qu'on puisse passer plus de temps ensemble, ou parce qu'elle aussi avait peur de la réaction d'Harry... Enfin, c'est ce que je préférais imaginer, parce que si jamais elle pensait vraiment que..., si elle avait vraiment envie qu'on arrête de..., non, je ne veux pas pensais que ça puisse être vrai.  
  
Je ne sais pas exactement quelle heure il était, lorsque je me suis aperçu que la nuit devait déjà être bien avancée, sûrement très tard, car Harry c'était endormi, e que les chouettes rentrer déjà à la volière.  
  
La vérité, c'est que je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'endormir avec tout ce qui tourné dans ma tête. Trouer quelque chose de très ennuyeux, vite.  
  
Je me décida de revoir mon cours de sortilège. Je n'avais bien sûr pas réussi cet exercice en cours, alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je me sentis quitter mon corps.  
  
Le problème, c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire de mon esprit, maintenant que je ne pouvais plus gratter mes boutons de moustique.  
  
Je choisis donc de suivre le conseil d'Harry ( partiellement ), en allant regarder Hermione dans son sommeil. Elle devait être tellement belle lors qu'elle dort, elle doit être toute paisible et calme, elle si stressée par le quotidien.  
  
Mais lorsque j'arriva dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione ne dormait pas. Elle me vit apparaître à travers la porte, et étouffant un hoquet de surprise.  
  
« Ron, mais comment ? ... », Un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans ses yeux. « Que fais-tu là ?  
  
-Il faut que je te parle Hermione, c'est important. »  
  
Elle jeta un regard circulaire à son dortoir puis murmura : « Dans 5 minutes dans la salle commune. »  
  
Je retrouvais mon corps, et couru le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la salle commune ou Hermione m'attendais déjà.  
  
Si vous aviez pu la voir à ce moment, vous seriez aussi tomber amoureux d'elle. La lune lui donner une couleur brune et croquante de peau, ses cheveux, attachaient partiellement tombaient sur sa nuque, et quelques mèches bouclées se détachaient de sa coiffe, et flattais l'ovale de son visage. Ses lèvres paressaient pourpre, et fruité. De plus, elle était gracieusement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit turquoise qui s'arrêté mi- cuisses, et qui laissé donc apercevoir ses jambes glabres, et délicieusement arrondit.  
  
Une sensation bizarre me traversa le corps alors que je m'avançais vers elle, elle commença par une contraction au niveau de l'estomac, comme celle qu'on peut avoir avant des examens, mais celle là était particulièrement agréable, puis un rétrécissement de la cage thoracique, qui me donna l'impression que j'allais manquer d'air, ce qui s'accompagna d'une brusque bouffé de chaleur, et une moiteur de mes mains. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais pu vous décrire, si ma faculté de pensé c'était pas bêtement arrêté.  
  
Hermione avait du sentir ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir, car elle sourie, un de ces sourires qui nous font comprendre que quoi qu'il se passe, les femmes seront toujours au pouvoir, qu'en vérité il suffit qu'elles nous regardent avec une petite mou dubitative, pour que nous leurs accordions tout ce qu'elles veulent.  
  
Je m'avança vers elle, la serra dans mes bras, et l'embrasse, en essayant de lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle me faisait subir. Je la sentis trembler tout contre moi.  
  
« Ron, mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui, je... Je t'aime tu sais, mais je... J'ai du mal à accepter que tu ne puisses pas m'embrassait comme... Comme tu viens de le faire à tout moment de la journée. »  
  
Même dans l'obscurité, je devinais ses joues s'empourpré, elle était si craquant dans mes bras, j'avais l'impression que si je la serrais plus fort dans mes bras elle se casserait en deux, mais que si je desserrais mon étreinte, elle s'évaporerait comme un rêve.  
  
« Tu sais bien que je ne t'en veux déjà plus Her-mignonne, j'avais simplement peur que tu veuille t'éloigner de moi. Tu sais, moi aussi je souffre de... la situation, mais... laisse-moi... laisse-moi un peu de temps, je te jure que... Que je lui dirai tout, fais-moi confiance, princesse. »  
  
C'était effrayant la difficulté que j'avais à m'exprimer quand les mots sortaient directement de mon cœur, c'est comme s'il y avait une soupape de sécurité au niveau de ma gorge, qui faisait pour m'empêcher d'en dire trop.  
  
Hermione se serra un peu plus contre moi, et se mis sur la pointe des pieds, pour me poser un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.  
  
« Je t'aime Ron Weasley »  
  
« Je vous aime aussi, mademoiselle Granger »  
  
Je déposais un autre baiser sur ses lèves, lors que j'eus soudain un doute. « Lumos » dis-je en éclairant un coin de la pièce. Dans la pénombre, blanc comme linge apparu Neuville.  
  
« Je voulais juste aller aux toilettes Ron, je te jure que je ne voulais pas vous espionner », il avait l'air terrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et par ce que je pouvais lui faire si mes nerfs lâchaient, ce qui était à deux doigts de se produire.  
  
« Tu as tout entendu » constatât-je plus que demandé-je  
  
« Oui. »  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Artémis : je voulais te remercier, car tu as été mon 1er fan ( lol ) j'espère que tu trouve les chapitres d'une taille un peu plus raisonnable maintenant ( parce que je fais des efforts, si, si !!) Bisous  
  
Virg05 : J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi, moi j'avoue que j'ai un petit faible pour le passage où Hermione et Ron sont ensembles. Je les trouve tout mignon... Mais j'ai un peu peur de les avoir fait trop mature... enfin, je me perds dans mes petits problèmes d'auteur. J'avoue que je passe pas mal de temps à essayer de tourner mes phrases correctement, et si le résultat te plait, j'suis contente. Bisous.  
  
Menssa : Je ne sais pas si tu lis encore ma fic, mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas que la théorie du secret était beaucoup traité en anglais ( je suis pas suffisamment douer dans cette langue pour lire les fics anglaise ... Et d'ailleurs, spécial dédicace à tous les traducteurs qui me permettent de lire les meilleures fics anglaises.) mais j'avoue que j'aime bien aussi les fics ou il y a du secret... Bisous  
  
Elea013 : En fait, je trouve que dans le tome 5, comme Harry fait son chieur ( c'est vrai, il s'énerve pour un rien, il fait le petit enfant gâté), Ron et Hermione sont souvent ensemble, alors qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils font, alors peut-être qu'ils en ont profité, non ?  
  
La folle qui déraille : (pff, c'est long à écrire tout ça) merci pour tes encouragements. Et, tu sais, pour décrire les sentiments de Ron, en faite, tu vois, je ferme les yeux, et j'imagine tout ce que je ressentirais si c'était à moi que ça arrivait... Mais bon, c'est pas toujours facile non plus... Bisous.  
  
Sugy : je te promets d'aller lire une de tes fics dès que j'aurai un peu de temps ( et oui, écrire c'est long !!!) Merci de me lire. Bisous. 


	6. Chapitre 5: toujours Pas averti

Coucou à tous !!  
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec beaucoup de retard ( pardon pardon pardon, non, ne me frappez pas !!) Mais bon, au moins, j'ai beaucoup avancé dans l'histoire ( au moins dans ma tête )  
  
Pour ma défense, je dirai que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic que je mettrais sur le site quand j'aurai fini celle là. Voilà.  
  
Laissez-moi encore pleins de reviews, vous savez que j'adore ça.  
  
Bisous et bonne lecture.  
  
Lias.  
  
Sortir du mensonge – Chapitre 5  
  
Après avoir été surpris par Neuville, Hermione et moi étions retourné dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Neuville m'avait promis de ne jamais rien révélé de ce qu'il avait vu, mais, je tremblais quand même à chaque fois qu'il parlait à Harry. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit le plus grand gaffeur de Poudlard qui nous surprenne ?  
  
Une semaine plus tard, nous reçûmes les groupes de TERTA, Harry se retrouvé avec Patil Paverti et sa sœur jumelle, ainsi qu'avec Malfoy  
  
« T'imagine, avec Malfoy ! Etre obligé de le supporté à chaque TERTA, et en plus, je vois ça d'ici quand on aura potion, Rogue, et Malfoy, déjà que Rogue ne doit pas être très content que j'ai eu un O en potion, il va tout faire pour...Et avec Malfoy qui... »  
  
Hermione elle, se retrouvé avec Neuville, Goyle, et Justin Finch-Fletchey  
  
« Non mais tu as vu avec qui je suis, je ne veux pas dire du mal de Justin et de Neuville, mais avec eux, on va avancer comme des escargots, on arrivera jamais à apprendre quoi que ce soit, et Goyle, le roi des abrutis, dans MON groupe, jamais je n'arriverai à avoir mes ASPIC l'an prochain, ils vont me ralentir dans mes études... »  
  
Quant à moi, je me retrouvais avec Dean, Zabini Blaise ( un serpentard, beurk! ) Et Turpin Lisa ( une serdaige ) Enfin, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre.  
  
Malheureusement pour moi, plus le temps passé, et moins je n'arrivais à trouver un moment pour parler à Harry. Il faut dire que les TERTA ne nous aidaient pas. Nous passions toutes nos après-midi séparés, et ils se retrouvaient souvent le soir avec les jumelles pour parler des travaux qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.  
  
Mais, les TERTA avait un autre avantage, quand Harry avait cours, et que moi et Hermione étions libre, nous pouvions nous retrouver tous les deux, dans un coin du parc ou presque personne ne se promenait jamais. Je passais là les plus belles après-midi de ma vie.  
  
Je ne peux pas trop vous dire ce qu'elles avaient de magnifiques. Le coin n'était pas très beau, mais au moins il était tranquille, et souvent, avec Hermione nous travaillions, mais, ces après-midi étaient magiques, car elle était avec moi, elle était avec moi en tant que petite amie, et je pouvais passer mon temps à la regarder.  
  
Souvent, elle levait les yeux, froncé les sourcils, et me demandait pourquoi je la regardais comme ça. Je lui répondais que s'était la plus belle des femmes.  
  
« Arrête tes bêtises Ron Weasley, tu sais bien que c'est faux !  
  
Pas pour moi, princesse »  
  
Et elle retournait à ces livres, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
Plus le temps passé, cependant, et moins je ne voyais Harry. Je commençais à avoir vraiment peur que Neuville ait fait une bourde devant Harry, et que celui-ci, sachant que je sortais avec Hermione sans lui avoir dit, me fasse à tout jamais la tête. Cette pensée m'empêcha de dormir une nuit durant, et je me résolu à lui posé la question le lendemain.  
  
J'avoue que dans un coin de ma tête, Je rêvais que Neuville ait tout dévoilé. Comprenez-moi, si c'était le cas, je n'aurais plus rien à lui avouer, et Hermoine et moi serons libre de s'embrasser en publique.  
  
D'un autre coté, Harry m'en voudrais sûrement plus que si c'était moi qui le lui avais révélé.  
  
Le problème avec Harry, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais comment il va réagir. C'est vrai, il est pire qu'une bonne femme hystérique, un jour il prend une nouvelle avec un calme olympien, et le lendemain, la même nouvelle peut le faire sortir de sais gond, et déclenché une crise terrible.  
  
Le seul problème que j'ai avec Harry, c'est qu'il est beaucoup plus fort qu'une bonne femme hystérique.  
  
Pendant le cours de sortilège donc, le cours le plus propice au bavardage comme chacun le sais, je me résolu à demander à Harry la raison de son éloignement :  
  
« Dis, Harry, j'ai un peu l'impression que tu ne me parle plus trop, c'est dernier temps. Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose, ou... ? »  
  
A mon grand étonnement, Harry éclata de rire, ce qui eu pour effet, je l'avoue de me soulager. Si Harry riait ainsi, c'est qu'il n'avait rien à me reprocher.  
  
« Mais enfin, Ron, où vas-tu chercher tout ça, tu sais bien que tu es mon meilleur ami, et ne t'en fait pas, si j'ai quelque chose à te reprocher, je te le dirais, j'ai aucune envie de t'épargner une bonne bagarre.  
  
-Ah, mais c'est juste que...  
  
-Non, ce qu'il y a, c'est que tu sais, je suis le capitaine de Gryffondor maintenant, et je me dis qu'avec le départ de nos 3 poursuiveuses et de nos deux batteurs, on est bien dans la merde. Bien sûr, il y a Ginny, mais une bonne joueuse sur 5, ça fait pas lourd. Et comme le premier match de la saison est pour bientôt, enfin... c'est pour ça que je suis préoccupé, mais te fait pas de bile mon vieux. Tu n'as rien à voir la dedans. »  
  
Sa réponse ne rassura à un tel point que je poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
  
« Et ben dit donc, pour le gardien de l'équipe, ça n'a pas l'air de trop de contrarier de laisser la coupe au Serpentard cette année !! »  
  
Je lui fit un de mais plus grand sourire, et commença à parler Quiddich avec lui, en imaginant toutes les pires tortures qu'on pourrait infliger aux nouveaux de l'équipe pour les motiver à jouer correctement.  
  
Pendant ce cours, je retrouvais mon meilleur ami, avant Hermione, celui à qui je pouvais tout confier ( attention, ne me faite pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je n'en veux pas à Hermione, je l'aime, c'est différent.) Enfin, ma douleur fut encore plus grande, quand je me souviens du terrible ( et si merveilleux ) secret que je portais. Il fallait que je dise tout à Harry.  
  
Pourtant, l'après-midi suivante, me donnèrent toute autre raison des absences d'Harry.  
  
« Tu savais qu'il sortait avec Paverti ? » Me demanda Hermione de bute en blanc, alors que nous nous asseyions dans Notre coin.  
  
« Quoi, qui ça sort avec Paverti ?  
  
-Et bien Harry, J'ai entendu Paverti raconter à Lavande leur langoureux et premier baiser dans le dortoir hier, je connais tous les moindres détails maintenant. » Dit Hermione d'un ton écœuré.  
  
« Non, c'est pas vrai, ce fourbe sort avec Paverti et il ne me l'a même pas dit, à MOI, son MEILLEUR AMI, tu parles, je me suis bien fait berner, et moi qui ai gobé toutes ses salades à propos de Quiddich ! Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi bête, et lui, comment à t'il osé me mentir aussi effrontément, j'arrive pas à y croire » La colère me prenait à la gorge, j'avais vraiment l'impression que Harry m'avait trahie au plus haut point.  
  
« Heu, Ron, mon chou, dois-je te rappeler que nous sortons ensemble depuis plus d'un an, et que tu n'as toujours rien dit à ton meilleur ami ? »  
  
Je jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et me rendit compte à quel point j'étais bête. En vérité, le pire des crétins. Je reprochais à Harry ce que je lui faisais subir depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.  
  
Mais voilà la solution, je n'avais qu'à dire à Harry que je ne lui en voulais pas de m'avoir caché sa relation avec Paverti, et lui dire ensuite que moi aussi, je lui avais caché un truc, et lui révéler ma relation avec Hermione, ainsi, il ne pourrait pas m'en vouloir. Mon plan était infaillible.  
  
Je le suggéra à Hermione, qui ne partageait pas ma joie.  
  
« J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher, Ron, parce que je n'en peux vraiment plus de me cacher tout le temps avec toi. J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher. »  
  
Le lendemain, je mis mon plan à exécution, alors que nous nous rendions sur le terrain de Quiddich pour un entraînement.  
  
« Tu sais Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec Paverti. J'avoue que ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal que tu ne me l'ais pas dit toi-même, mais je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends même, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de dire à son meilleur ami qu'on aime une fille, Je sais ce que c'est, quand on est un homme, on a peur que les autres se moquent de soi, si on met son cœur à nu, mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne ferai jamais ça. »  
  
J'étais assez content de moi, ma tirade sonnait vrai, et en plus, c'était une excellente entrée en matière pour lui avouer que j'étais amoureux d'Hermione, tout avait l'air de bien se présenter, si ce n'est qu'Harry me regardé d'un air surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je lui disais. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche :  
  
« Ce n'est pas ça Ron, si je ne t'ai pas parlé de Paverti, c'est simplement qu'au contraire, ce n'est pas une relation très sérieuse, c'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie, et plutôt gentille, mais quand elle est avec Lavande et qu'elle se met à pousser ses petits cris de cochon dinde agonissant, j'avoue que j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui foutre une gifle. »  
  
Ma bouche était grande ouverte et je devais avoir la tête d'un poisson rouge. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à cette réponse là. Harry du voir que j'avais du mal à comprendre, car il continua son monologue :  
  
« Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne serais jamais amoureux d'une fille comme ça, c'est juste, pour passé un peu le temps, en plus elle m'a fait une tel cours, si tu savais, mais je pense qu'elle sort avec moi juste parce que... enfin tu sais... Ma célébrité et puis d'un coté, ça tombe bien parce que moi, c'est juste pour l'expérience. Voilà »  
  
Il me jeta un autre regard. J'avais enfin réussit à fermer la bouche, mais je devais toujours avoir l'air ahurit.  
  
« Arrête de me regardé comme ça, on dirait Crabbe. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as fait croire que j'étais amoureux de Paverti, franchement » Me demanda t'il avec un demi-sourire.  
  
« Rien, c'est juste que... Non, rien. »  
  
« Alors tout est régler. Quel temps pour un entraînement, hein, j'espère juste que les joueurs seront à la hauteur du climat ! »  
  
Hermione allait me tuer.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Hermione X : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, ( il faut dire que, vu ton pseudo, je parie que tu adooore les fics avec Ron et Hermione, non.) Je te remercie pour tous tes encouragements. Bisous.  
  
Lisandra : C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre, mais dans le tome 5 Ron cache d'abord à Harry qu'il s'entraîne pour le quiddich, et après, Harry n'est pas sûr de vouloir dire à Ron qu'il sort avec Cho, Alors je me suis dis...voilà quoi. Bisous.  
  
La Folle : Désolée, mais j'ai un peu bloqué sur Neuville, je savais pas trop quoi lui faire faire comme gaffe marante, alors je l'ai un peu zapper. Mais bon, si plus tard j'ai des idées, je l'ai mettrai dans les prochains chapitres. Bisous.  
  
Virg05 : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur. ( Non, non, sans rire, ça me fait tout plaisir !!! )Bisous.  
  
Selphie451 : C'est vrai que c'est pas super facile comme sujet à traité ( enfin, pour moi en tout cas !! ) Mais bon, comme je suis têtue comme une mule, je vais essayer. Déjà, j'ai une idée de fin, alors ça m'aide à avancer, parce que sinon, j'ai un peu l'impression de pataugé, et ça me démoralise. Bisous.  
  
Artémis : J'ai effectivement suivi t'es conseils, en faisant sortir Harry avec Paverti, mais franchement, je vois pas Harry être vraiment amoureux pour le moment ( trop immature !! Bon, tu vas me dire, et Ron alors !!! ) En fait, entre nous, j'ai déjà du mal à gérer un secret, alors deux !!! Bisous. 


	7. Chapitre 6: une histoire commence, une a...

Coucou à tous  
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements...  
  
Bonne lecture à tous, réponses au reviews à la fin, comme d'hab.  
  
Sortir du mensonge – Chapitre 6  
  
Dès le dîné du soir, Hermione à compris que je n'avais rien dit à Harry.  
  
Quoi que non, là, je sous-estime ma petite Hermione. Dès la première fois que j'ai croisé son regard, ou qu'elle a croisé le regard d'Harry, elle a compris qu'une fois de plus, j'avais été trop lâche pour dire la vérité sur notre couple.  
  
Elle n'a rien dit. Elle a juste détourné la tête. Puis elle s'est levé, doucement, et nous a expliqué qu'elle était fatiguée.  
  
Je n'ai pas essayé de la rattraper. Qu'est ce que j'aurai pu lui dire de toute façon, que j'étais désolé ? Je pouvais l'être, tout était entièrement ma faute. Et puis « Je suis désolé », c'est justement quand on l'est pas qu'on dit ça. Ca ne change rien, c'est juste une phrase en l'air, qu'on dit comme ça, quand quelqu'un d'autre souffre et qu'on ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Phrase à la con.  
  
A côté de moi, Harry se plaignait à Dean et à Seamus des joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
« Les batteurs sont pitoyables, encore, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à renvoyer les cognards exactement, bon, on peut le comprendre, mais, ils n'arrivent même pas à taper dedans, j'ai l'impression qu'ils en ont peur. Et les poursuiveuses, à part Ginny qui est assez donne, elles passent leurs temps à laisser tomber le souafle, y'en a même une qui ferme les yeux qu'en on le lui lance, imagine ce que se sera quand ce sera un cognard, ou un gros serpentard qui lui foncera dessus !!! Alors pour ce qui est de marquer des buts, je vous en parle pas, y'en a une, une fois qui a réussit, mais c'était dans les mauvais anneaux, de l'autre côté du terrain, j'ai toujours pas compris comment elle a fait. Même Ron s'ennui sur le terrain, hein, Ron ? »  
  
Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de réponse de ma part ne sembla pas le désappointer plus que ça. Il repris son monologue, avec encore plus d'entrain, maugréant de plus bel contre l'équipe.  
  
A un moment, Averti s'approcha d'Harry, s'assit sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa avec force, et bruits de sucions, ce qui faisait penser qu'elle essayait de lui aspirer le cerveau pour le rapporté en trophée à Lavande.  
  
Je trouvai ça écœurant.  
  
Moi qui connaissais bien Harry, je le savais ratissant à toute démonstration publique de sentiments ( surtout lors qu'ils étaient inexistants ) Je pouvais voir ses doigts se crisper sur le bord de sa chaise, comme s'il était chez le dentiste. (Oui, Hermione m'a expliqué en quoi consiste le métier de ses parents. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais même si ses parents doivent, pour gagner leur vie torturer des gens, et elle a rit. Je n'ai pas bien compris. ) Il ne devait pas oser repousser Paverti de peur de passé pour un goujat ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
J'avoue que ce comportement ne me donna pas du tout envie de sortir avec Hermione publiquement. Tout ça était tellement ... Répugnant, et provoquant.  
  
C'est vrai que c'était pas mon truc.  
  
D'un autre coté, ce que faisait Paverti en ce moment, n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. Je crois que c'était juste pour avoir l'air ... Juste pour avoir l'air. C'est tout. Je crois que si elle pouvait, elle se baladerait avec une pancarte : « MOI, je sors avec Harry POTTER » autour du cou.  
  
Une fois qu'elle eut fini de lui nettoyer la bouche, Paverti se releva et parti en disant : « A tout à l'heure mon canard. »  
  
J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle venait marquer son territoire un coup, au cas ou d'autres filles auraient eu envie quelques secondes plus tôt de s'approcher un peu trop près de Harry. Ce n'était pas son canard, Harry était sa propriété. Lorsqu'elle eut rejoint sa place, on l'entendit gloussé avec Lavande.  
  
Harry, rouge comme une pivoine nous regarda tour à tour, fit un sourire d'excuse, balbutia deux, trois trucs, comme pour essayer de reprendre la conversation, puis résigné se leva, sans doute dans le but de se caché dans le dortoir au cas ou Paverti veuille recommencer ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
  
Dès qu'il eut passé la grande porte, Dean et Seamus se mirent à faire des prédictions assez méchantes (mais plutôt réaliste) sur le couple.  
  
Je les imaginais faire ça, s'ils savaient pour moi et Hermione : « Avec sa gueule de con : 2semaines, avec ses manières de sainte nitouche : 3jours. » Les pauvres, s'ils savaient...  
  
Je pris vite congé d'eux, et rejoignit Harry dans le dortoir. Dès qu'il me vit entrer, il me jeta un regard interrogateur, se demandant sûrement si j'étais d'humeur sarcastique, et poussa un grognement qui me fit bien comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêts à faire la moindre petite réflexion.  
  
Je pense qu'il était déjà en train de trouvé un moyen pour larguer Paverti, sans que celle-ci fasse un scandale monumental devant toute l'école réunit. (Un genre Trelawney quand elle s'était fait renvoyer l'année dernière.)  
  
De mon côté, je pensais à Hermione, cette pauvre Hermione que j'avais déjà tant déçu, tant choqué, avec mes remarques gauches, mes sauts d'humeurs, mes non-présence, ou mes crises de jalousies. Je ne sais pas comment Hermione fait pour être aussi patiente avec moi. Le pire, c'est quand elle me console alors que je viens de lui faire de la peine sans le vouloir, l'Hermione qui, si ça se trouve, est en train de pleurer sur son lit à cause de moi.  
  
Cette nuit là, portant, je m'endormis vite. Il faut dire, que l'entraînement de Quiddich était vraiment crevant.  
  
Le lendemain, je ne pus pas voir Hermione, j'avais un TERTA de sortilège, particulièrement dure, et, sans même qu'Hermione me dise quoi que ce soit, je m'enfermais ensuite à la bibliothèque jusqu'au soir pour y travailler.  
  
Le surlendemain, j'attendit Hermione dans notre coin, mais elle ne vient pas.  
  
Au bout de 2 heures, je me dis que je m'étais trompé de jour, et reparti en direction de la salle commune. En chemin, je croisa Neville qui me regarda bizarrement, comme perdu dans une réflexion qui ne lui plaisait pas.  
  
Je mis 5 bonnes minutes à percuter que Neville était dans le groupe d'Hermione, et que, s'il se baladait ainsi dans les couloirs, c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir cours cet après-midi, fit demi-tour, et couru après Neville qui venait de tourné le coin du couloir.  
  
Mais, quand je rattrapa Neville, il fit une mou désespéré et me dit un « Quoi ? » agressif.  
  
« Ecoute, Neville, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione par hasard, on avait, enfin, rendez-vous, et elle n'ait pas venu. »  
  
Neville me regarda comme si je venais de l'insulté, puis son visage changea peu à peu de composition pour se transformer en une expression bizarre. De la compassion ? Du dédain ? De la gène ?  
  
« Si, Ron, j'ai vu Hermione, et ça n'avait rien d'un hasard, elle vient de passé une heure a pleuré sur mon épaule. Elle disait des mots incompréhensibles aux milieux des sanglots. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais franchement... »  
  
« Où est-elle ? » Je sentais mon cœur se brisé en milles morceaux. Pour qu'Hermione se laisse aller comme ça, devant quelqu'un, et qu'elle ne cherche pas mon réconfort, il fallait vraiment qu'elle souffre horriblement, et par ma faute en plus.  
  
« Je lui ai donné un truc pour dormir. Moi-même j'en prends de temps en temps, ne t'en fait pas. Mais je crois que tu devrais la laisser tranquille jusqu'à demain. Franchement, Ron, Hermione est une fille bien, elle est gentille, et tout et tout, c'est vraiment dégeulasse ce que tu... »  
  
« Je sais Neville qu'Hermione est une fille bien, je te jure que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de lui faire du mal, d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien fais, c'est justement là qu'est le problème ! » Cette phrase était sortie de ma bouche sans que j'y fasse vraiment attention, et elle résonnait à mes oreilles comme si je l'avais crié (et peut-être bien que je l'avais effectivement criée. Je n'avais rien fait pour Hermione, je n'avais jamais rien fait alors qu'elle avait toujours fait des efforts, alors qu'elle avait toujours tout supporté, et moi, je n'avais rien fait.  
  
Je partis en courant vers mon dortoir, vide à cette heure là, et m'effondra sur mon lit. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me mis à pleurer, pas ces fausses larmes de gamins, lorsqu'on veut simplement se faire consoler par sa mère, non, de vraies larmes de me déchiré la poitrine, j'avais, pour la première fois l'impression que la mort semblait être quelque chose de doux à côté de ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir sombré dans un gouffre sans fond, j'avais l'impression que jamais rien ne pourrait m'arriver de pire, et j'avais tord. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je me suis endormi, au milieu de mes sanglots, mais je me réveilla au matin, avec un mal de tête impossible et une envie de gerbé.  
  
Il fallait que je lui parle.  
  
Le dortoir était vide, une fois de plus à mon réveil, On était samedi, cela ne m'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Dans la grande salle, Harry était en train de prendre son petit déjeuné, et je ne vis pas Hermione, je décida sans plus attendre d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, pour la trouver, et m'excusa auprès d'Harry en lui disant que je n'avais pas faim, et que j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, ce qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas faux.  
  
Mes pas me portèrent automatiquement vers Notre coin, et j'y découvrit Hermione en train de lire. Ses yeux étaient rougit, sans doute par des larmes.  
  
Dès qu'elle m'entendit arrivé, elle ferma son livre et se leva.  
  
« Je savais que tu aurais l'idée de venir ici en ne me voyant pas » me dit-elle avec un sourire triste.  
  
« Hermione, je... »  
  
« Non, Ron, c'est toi qui va m'écouter, j'ai bien réfléchi, je te jure, et je n'en peux plus de vivre comme ça, caché avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être l'amante d'un type marié, ça me dégoûte. Je sais que c'est dur de te dire ça, mais vraiment je suis à bout de force. Ce n'est peut-être pas ton cas, mais j'ai envie de faire des progrès d'avenir avec toi, j'ai plus envie de vivre notre histoire qu'au présent, j'aurais... j'aurais aimé qu'on rêve un peu tous les deux, des rêves idiots tu sais, de mariage, ou d'enfants, je sais que c'est trop tôt, mais voilà, je suis amoureuse de toi, Ron, mais j'en ai marre de me contenté de rendez-vous à la petite semaine, d'être ton 5à7. Je n'en peu plus. »  
  
Elle avait du apprendre son texte par cœur. Tel que je la connaissais, elle avait du passé quelques heures ce matin à le finassé.  
  
« Hermione, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps, et je te promets que... »  
  
« Combien de fois ai-je entendu ça Ron, je n'en peux plus, c'est trop tard maintenant. Je suis désolée. » Elle baissa la tête, comme si, à ce moment, elle avait honte que je vois son visage.  
  
Je m'approcha d'elle et lui pris le menton pour lui faire lever la tête, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, mais son regard avait la même détermination farouche que lorsqu'Elle, Harry, et moi devions sauver le monde.  
  
« Hermione, je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça, tu sais bien que je t'aime comme un fou, et moi aussi, je veux parler d'avenir avec toi, je sais bien que je suis le plus grand crétin qui sois au monde, mais sans toi, jamais plus je n'aurai la force de faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. » Contrairement à elle, mon discours n'avait pas été préparé, je butais à chaque mot, je m'embrouillais dans mes phrases, je bégayais, et je devais lutter contre les sanglots qui me prenaient à la gorge. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision, et pourtant, j'avais vraiment l'impression que ma vie en dépendait.  
  
Son regard mouillé été plongé dans le mien, et j'avais l'impression d'y voir un océan d'amour, et là, ça a été plus fort que moi, je me suis penché vers elle pour l'embrasser.  
  
Au début, Hermione n'a pas bougé, puis, au moment même ou son souffle chaud arriva sur mes lèvres, elle fit un bon en arrière.  
  
« Désolée, Ron, ma décision est prise. » Puis elle s'enfuit vers le château...  
  
FIN ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Bon, d'accord, c'était pour rire, quoique, ce qui on lut Ne me quitte pas savent que je peux être très très méchante.( lol )  
  
Non, mais là, c'est vraiment pour rire, ne me taper pas, c'est promis, y'aura d'autre chapitre !!!  
  
Comment ça, y'en qui n'apprécient pas mon humour ?????  
  
Bon, faut dire, il est 2heure du mat, et je viens juste de finir ce chapitre. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes non.  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS  
  
Artemis : Comme tu vois, moi non plus je ne porte pas trop Paverti dans mon cœur !!! D'un côté, je l'ai pas fait sortir avec Harry pour une grande histoire d'amour !!!  
  
Hermione X : ce chapitre doit encore plus te stresser, lol, mais ne t'inquiete pas, ça s'arrangera... Bisous.  
  
Virg05 : Je te remercie pour tous tes encouragements, c'est vrai qu'Harry est un peu con, mais sans ça, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire lol. Bisous.  
  
Lunenoire : Tu m'étonne qu'il est pas sorti de l'auberge, et c'est de pire en pire... Bisous.  
  
Sugy : Merci pour ce que tu me dis. J'avoue être assez fière de se chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plait aussi. Bisous. 


	8. Chapitre 7: Ron perd la boule

Coucou à tous,

Comme promis voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui arrive aussi vite que possible, merci à tout les reviewer, j'ai été très très heureuse de voir que le dernier chapitre vous a plu, et j'espère que celui là vous plaira tout autant…

Bisous et bonne lecture. Lias.

Sortir du mensonge – Chapitre 6

            Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé sur mon lit après cette _discussion_ avec Hermione, je ne sais pas non plus ce que j'y faisais, je crois même qu'à cet instant, je ne savais même plus qui j'étais. J'avais arrêté de réfléchir, je ne bougeais pas, ne pensais pas, je me demande même si je respirais toujours.

            Des phrases raisonnaient en écho dans ma tête, des phrases qui avaient la voix d'Hermione, des phrases que je n'étais pas sur d'avoir entendu « j'ai envie de  faire des progrès d'avenir avec toi. » « Je suis à bout de force » « Je n'en peux plus de vivre cach » et une particulière qui raisonnait plus que les autres, et me donnait un mal de tête terrible : « C'est trop tard maintenant » « trop tard maintenant » « trop tard », je ne la comprenais pas.

            Etait-ce vraiment possible qu'Hermione est dit ça ? Etait-ce vraiment possible qu'Hermione est fait ça ? Avait-elle vraiment mit fin à notre histoire ? Un point au lieu d'une virgule, qu'elle est tournée la page, que je finirais en tant que souvenir et non avenir ? Non, bien sur que non ce n'était pas possible. Elle  n'avait pas pu faire ça, elle sait que je ne peu plus vivre sans elle. « C'est trop tard maintenant. Non, je ne veux pas l'accepter, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Ce serais trop injuste !

            Cette phase d'aphasie un peu paradoxale dura environ une semaine. Je mangeais, je dormais,  j'allais en cours, et je jouais même au quiddich, je riais aux blagues de Harry, et même à l'occasion je lui répondais, mais en fait, je ne faisais rien de tout ça. C'est comme si j'avais enclenché le pilotage automatique, ma tête était vide, et ma vie aussi, vide de sens sans mon Hermione.

            Hermione elle comme à chaque fois que tout allait mal pour elle s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque. Elle y passait le plus clair de son temps, avec Neville en général, et je la comprenais, c'était sans doute le seul à qui elle pouvait confier tranquillement ses histoires de cœur, peut-être lui avait-elle raconté tranquillement ce qu'elle m'avait dit un jour, entre un cours de métamorphose et un cours de sortilège… Peut-être, comment savoir.

            Je passais mon temps avec Harry, ponctué par des centaines de passages de Paverti, et je supportais leurs baisers bruyants et mouillés sans broncher. En fait, c'est même pas que je les supportais, c'est que je ne les voyais pas. Je n'entendais pas non plus Paverti, qui voulait ne trouver une copine, sans doute pour qu'on puisse s'embrasser en cœur, jouer à celui qui embrassait le plus longtemps, ses baisers pendant lesquels on arrive même à s'ennuyer.

            En fait, je ne voyais qu'Hermione, elle était là quand je m'endormais, elle était là quand je me réveillais, et, pour la première fois, c'était elle que je voyais le soir dans mon lit, au lieu d'une actrice à la poitrine avantageuse…

            Et, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, un jour, en la croisant, j'eus l'impression de me réveiller d'un long songe, Hermione était toujours là, mais plus avec moi, elle m'avait bel et bien largué, balancé, lourdé, jeté, elle avait cassé quoi.

            Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Ce ne peut pas être simplement parce qu'elle en avait marre, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne devait plus m'aimait, ou alors, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça, elle jouait avec moi depuis le début…

            C'est alors qu'une brusque colère envahie mes veines. Non, ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était de la haine à l'état pure, comment pouvait-elle rejetait toutes les fautes sur moi. Et elle alors, n'était-elle pas la meilleure amie d'Harry ? Pourquoi ça devait être moi qui irai tout lui révéler, pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas elle ? La miss je-sais-tout de service, pourquoi elle ne sait pas dire ça à Harry ? Elle n'a qu'à aller le voir, elle, puisque c'est si facile !

            La douleur me faisait perdre la tête. Pourtant, je ne me mettais pas en colère contre Harry, pas extérieurement en tout cas, parce qu'intérieurement, je bouillonnais de haine contre lui aussi, lui qui n'avait pas compris, pas vu, lui qui se disait mon meilleur ami, et qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important que tout depuis plus d'un an dans ma vie, et qui ne se doutait de rien. Et je ne mettais pas en colère, jusqu'au jour o

            « Dis, Ron, tu veux pas m'aider ? Tu vois, j'aimerai bien tout arrêter avec Paverti, parce que, franchement, elle est vraiment chiante. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une crise si je la largue, alors, tu vois, j'aimerai bien que ce soit elle qui le fasse, mais je sais pas comment la pousser à bout, elle est tellement… Enfin, tu vois. En plus, elle s'est mise à m'appeler Harrynou, alors t'imagine… »

            « Je sais pas 'ry, t'as qu'à être insupportable avec elle, et si ça marche pas, t'as cas gerber sur sa robe, ou encore plus simple, t'as qu'à lui dire que tu veux plus sortir avec elle en publique, et là c'est sûr, elle t'as largué au bout d'une semaine. » Cette dernière phrase avait était dite en criant, je sentais ma colère remonter en moi comme jamais, j'avais envie de tout casser, de pété la gueule d'Harry, de courir dans le dortoir des filles, et de faire une crise à Hermione.

            Harry me regardait d'un air plus que surpris, il ne devait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, avec ses petits problèmes, que pouvait-il en savoir ? Même me retrouver en face de Voldemort ne me faisait pas peur en cet instant, si cela me permettait de retrouver Hermione, rien avait plus d'importance, si ce n'est elle.

            « J'en ai marre de t'entendre parler d'elle, tu crois que c'est vraiment important de savoir comment larguer une fille qu'on aime pas, tu crois pas qu'il vaut mieux réfléchir à comment garder une fille qu'on aime ? Peut importe ce que tu lui dis à cette greluche, de toute façon, elle l'aura oublié dans une semaine, et toi aussi, alors je comprends pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête pour ça, tout le monde s'en fout de la façon dont votre histoire merdique va finir. »

            Je déversais toute ma rancœur contre ce pauvre Harry qui ne devait rien comprendre, mais je m'en foutais. En cet instant Harry était pour moi le pire crétin que la terre n'ait jamais porté.

            « Mais Ron, il t'arrive quoi là, pourquoi tu me gueule dessus comme ça… »

            « Je te gueule dessus parce que j'en ai marre d'écouter tes petites histoires à la con sans broncher. Tu crois être le seul au monde à avoir des problèmes, tu crois que moi je n'ai pas de problèmes, tu crois que seul le grand Harry Potter peut avoir des problèmes, c'est ça, tu crois vraiment que tu es le seul à vivre ? Et ben non, tu vois, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes, et il se trouve qu'en ce moment, j'en ai suffisamment pour ne pas avoir envie d'écouter les tiens. Sans compter que franchement, t'es problème de Paverti me font vraiment chier. Si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'a ne pas sortir avec elle, ça m'aurait fait des vacances mon vieux. »

Harry me regarda interloqué. « Mais Ron, si t'as des problèmes, pourquoi tu m'en parle pas, je veux bien essayer de t'aider moi tu sais ? »

« Le voilà le problème, de toute façon tu ne peux pas m'aider, comme dirai l'autre « c'est trop tard maintenant », alors à quoi ça servirait que je te le dise ? A rien. »

Sur ceux, je tira d'un air rageur le rideau en baldaquin de mon lit, et ne dis plus un mot jusqu'à que le sommeil me gagne.

Le lendemain, ma phase colérique c'était envolé, comme si en me défoulant sur Harry, ma haine s'était envolée avec les mots. Sans colère, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose : ma douleur, une douleur d'autant plus forte qu'elle n'était plus masquée par rien. Je la sentais là, j'avais mal. J'avais cessé de dormir, de manger, de parler, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'existait plus rien au monde. Qu'il ne restait qu'hermione ! Et que je l'aimais plus que tout.

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, lui dire tout ce que je ressentais pour elle, lui dire que je voulais qu'elle revienne, lui dire à qu'elle point je me sentais mal sans elle.

Je passais tous les jours un peu de temps à la bibliothèque pour la regarder lire, en cours, je m'asseyais toujours derrière elle dans l'espoir de sentir son odeur, j'aimais à la surprendre dans tous les petits gestes quotidiens qu'elle faisait, et, quand je ne la voyais pas, je repassais en boucle toutes les discussions qu'on avait pu avoir, et quand je n'en avais plus en tête, j'en inventais, je l'imaginais assise en face de moi, et j'imaginais tout ce que je lui dirais, et je pouvais deviner l'expression qui apparaîtrait sur son visage en tel ou tel circonstance.

Ca doit être ce que j'étais en train de faire ce jour là en cours d'histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns lisait ses notes comme à son habitude, et Hermione, penchée sur son bureau prenait des notes. Ses cheveux ondulaient au rythme des grattements de sa plume, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour là, mais je me suis levé, et je suis allé me placer face à elle.

Tout le monde a tourné la tête vers moi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai continué ce que j'étais venue faire là, comme la première fois où je l'ai embrassée, square grimmaud, je savais que c'était une connerie, et pourtant rien ne pouvais plus me retenir.

« Hermione, je t'aime »

A ce moment, même le professeur Binns avait arrêté de lire ses notes et me regardait. En 150 ans de carrière, ça devait être la 1ère fois qu'une chose comme ça lui arrivait.

« Hermione, je t'aime, et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne pourraient changer ça. »

Toute la classe me regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Même Lavande et Paverti ne se mirent pas à glousser tellement elles étaient estomaquées, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte à cet instant, je ne me rendais compte de rien, même pas qu'Harry se trouvait également dans cette salle, je savais qu'une seule et unique chose, qu'Hermione était en face de moi, et qu'elle devait savoir tout ce que je ressentais pour elle.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas le prince charmant dont tu as toujours rêvé, je suis bourré d'un tas de défauts qui ont le don de te mettre hors de toi, mais la vérité, c'est que je t'aime plus que tout, et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu sais, je comprendrais qu'avec toutes les conneries que j'ai faites ces derniers temps, tu ne veuilles plus de moi, mais je te promets que si tu me laisse une nouvelle chance, rien qu'une toute petite chance, je ferais tout pour me rattraper. Je te promets d'être à tes ordres, et d'écouter tes moindres petits désirs, je te promets de tout faire pour que tu puisses compter sur moi comme tu le faisais auparavant, j'ai besoin de toi Hermione, je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi. »

Tout mon être était en ébullition, j'avais tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur que je ne reprenais à peine ma respiration entre chaque phrase.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, tu sais, et moi aussi je veux pouvoir parler d'avenir avec toi, je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête, je veux parler de mariage, et d'enfants, de tas de petits enfants qui auront ton intelligence et mon… Non, et rien de moi, ou peut-être si, mes cheveux roux, je veux parler de _notre_ vie, et plus de nos vie. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux être heureux Hermione. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à t'apporter. Mon amour, et des tas d'ennuis, mais je t'en supplie, si tu reviens, je te promets qu'avec cet amour et ces ennuis, je ferai tout pour faire de toi la plus heureuse des femmes. »

J'avais fini, je n'avais plus rien à dire, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire, attendre que la sentence tombe.

Hermione se leva à son tour, son visage restait impassible, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvais penser. puis elle ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler, je frissonnais.

« Professeur Binns, pouvons nous sortir s'il vous plait ? »

« Mais oui miss » Répondit le professeur fantôme qui visiblement n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir dans de telles circonstances, et pour être tout à fait exact, il n'était vraiment pas le seul.

Je suivis Hermione qui partait en direction de la porte.

A suivre… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

REPONSES AU REVIEWS 

**La folle : **Je suis désolée, je fait encore plus monter le suspens là… mais bon, en faite, il est 5 heure du mat', j'ai écrit toute la nuit pour finir ce chapitre au plus tôt, j'avoue qu'aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, j'écris mieux la nuit. Mais même là je remarque que la fin est encore un peu méchante… Je me rattraperai sur le prochain chapitre, c'est promis.

**Kmikase :**Je te remercie bcp pour tes compliments, j'avoue que la rupture, c'est du bon concret, alors c'est plus facile… Mais bon, j'espère que la déclaration d'amour de Ron aussi t'as plu…

**Sugy : **Merci pour tout, le mots fin, ça à était mon coté sado-maso qui est ressorti. Quand à ne me quitte pas, c'est l'histoire que j'ai écrite qui me plait le plus, mais si tu vas la lire, sort ton mouchoir… Bisous.

**Allima :** C'est clair que moi aussi j'aurai craquée à la place d'Hermione, mais bon, au moins maintenant, Ron l'a dit à Harry… Indirectement. Bisous.

**Jo : **pardon pour la fin de mon autre chapitre…et celle là, j'avoue que je suis assez méchante. (hin,hin,hin )(lol) mais je promet de me rattraper au prochain chapitre.

**Mixme71 :** Merci pour ton reviews, j'avoue qu'avant, je pensais aussi que toutes les histoire d'amour finissaient mal, et, j'ai rencontré un petit bout d'homme qui met tout en œuvre pour me prouver le contraire…

**Larmes de pluie** : C'est vrai qu'elle a tapé où ça fait mal. D'un autre côté, pour réveiller Ron…Bisous.

**Selphie451 :** Et ben voilà, il a tout dit à Harry. Tu pensais pas que ça se passerai comme ça, hein ( lol ) bisous.

**Artémis **: Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, tout vas s'arranger pour le petit Harry, je sais même déjà comment je vais faire, je viens d'avoir une illumination !!!(lol), Paverti va finir par gicler… Biz


	9. Chapitre 8: la réponse

Coucou à tous, 

            Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui sera sans doute le dernier (à moins que je mette un petit épilogue, qui sait…) Donc profitez en bien, et bonne lecture.

                                    Lias.

Sortir du mensonge - Chapitre 8 

« Professeur Binns, pouvons nous sortir s'il vous plait ? »

« Mais oui miss » Répondit le professeur fantôme qui visiblement n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir dans de telles circonstances, et pour être tout à fait exact, il n'était vraiment pas le seul.

Je suivis Hermione qui partait en direction de la porte.

            Elle sortit paisiblement de la salle de classe et ferma la porte derrière nous. Nous étions seuls, tous les deux, dans ce couloir austère, elle me regardait dans les yeux, et son visage était encore dénué de toute expression. « Ron. » Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle pensait de tout ce que je lui avais dit, mais moi, plus elle se taisait, et plus je trouvais la déclaration que je lui avais faite totalement ridicule.

            C'est vrai, comment avais-je pu dire cela, en cours, devant tout ce monde, elle devait me trouver ridicule, je devais lui inspirer de la pitié, de la honte. J'ai toujours été tellement gauche.

            « Oh, Ron ! » Redit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

            Je pouvais la sentir se serré tout contre moi. Et je me sentais soulagé comme jamais, et heureux comme ce n'était pas permis, elle était là, dans mes bras, elle se serrait contre moi, et moi, j'avais presque peur de la toucher, de peur qu'elle disparaisse.

            « J'avais tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas. » Lui dis-je dans un murmure.

            « Et moi j'avais tellement peur que tu ne dises jamais rien à Harry, d'être obligé de t'attendre une éternité, et que tu finisses par m'oublier. »

            « En fait, je n'ai rien dit à Harry. Oh mon Dieu » Je venais de me rendre compte que je venais de dire à Harry que j'aimais Hermione, puisqu'il était présent dans cette salle de classe, alors à moins qu'il soit devenu complètement sourd, et aveugle pendant ce lapse de temps, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il n'entende pas ce que j'ai, si joyeusement dilapidé. Mon regard croisa celui d'une Hermione terrifié, et j'éclata de rire.

            « Enfin Ron, ce n'est pas drôle, pense à Harry, il doit être dans tous ses états, tu as vu la façon dont il a appris qu'on sort ensemble !!! »

            « Honnêtement Hermione, je m'en fous. Tu es tout ce qui compte maintenant. » Et je me pencha pour l'embrasser avec toutes la fouge et la passion que je pouvais faire ressentir dans un baiser.

            « Si nous trouvions un coin tranquille, les élèves vont bientôt sortir de cours, et j'avoue que j'aimerai bien fêter un peu notre réconciliation entre nous avant de redescendre dans l'arène. » Me dit Hermione avec un petit sourire au coin et un petit air espiègle.

            « Après toi, princesse. Nous partîmes en direction du parc.

            Nous ne repartîmes vers le château qu'à l'heure du dîner, et je me souvint de toutes les choses que j'avais à faire, à commencer par avoir une discussion avec Harry, pour lui demander de me pardonner (ce qu'il ne fera sûrement pas) puis aller voir Mc Gonnagal pour le TERTA que j'avais manqué cette après-midi (et une retenue, une), et enfin, supporter tranquillement quelques sarcasmes des serpentas (pour la forme). Je décida de commençais par parler avec Harry. Il était attablait à côté de Dean et Seamus, et il était hors de question que je recommence à parler devant toute l'école.

            « Harry, je pourrais te voir un peu ? … En priv » ajoutais-je en remarquant que tout la table de gryffondor me regardait avec intensité, comme s'ils attendaient tous que je leur fasse un résumé complet de toute ma vie sentimentale »

Harry afficha un air poliment étonné, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi j'avais l'intention de parler. J'avoue que sa façon de faire comme si de rien été me laissait admirative. « Bien sûr Ron » Dit-il en me suivant vers l'extérieur de la grande salle.

Nous nous installâmes dans une salle vide. J'étais soulagé qu'il n'ait pas l'air trop en colère.

« Ecoute, Harry, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu pour Hermione et moi. »

« Ce n'est rien Ron »

« Je veux dire, je ne savais pas trop comment te l'annoncer, j'avais tellement peur que tu le prennes mal »

« J'ai dit que ce n'est pas grave »

« Mais il faut que tu saches un truc, voilà, ça fait plus d'un an que je sors avec Hermione… »

« Je sais »

« Tout a commencé à la fin de notre 4ème année score Grimmaud… »

« Je sais, Ron »

Ses _je sais  _m'exaspérai, non, il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir. « Et comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? »

« Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, quand je suis arrivé square grimmaud, juste avant qu'Hermione me saute dessus, mais j'avoue qu'à l'époque j'étais tellement énervé de ne pas avoir de nouvelles du monde des sorciers que je n'ai pas tilté. Puis j'y ai réfléchi plus tard, et j'ai compris. »

Toutes ces révélations me foudroyaient, ainsi, j'avais passé un an et demi à cacher quelque chose à quelqu'un qui savait déjà tout. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'Harry était en train de me dire.

« Mais… Mais… Si tu savais, pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parl ? »

« Toi aussi tu savais, dit-il avec un demi-sourire, non, c'est juste que je comprenais que tu vivais un truc que tu ne voulais pas vraiment partager, après tout, c'est ta vie tu sais. »

« Harry, je… Merci » Et je le pris dans mes bras, ce mec était vraiment le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver.

« Maintenant tu m'excuse Ron, mais j'ai un petit truc à faire » Il eut un petit rire sadique et sortit de la pièce. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait à faire de si pressé, mais j'avais, moi aussi, un lynchage de prévu, dont le bourreau serrai pourvu d'une hanche bien aiguisée, et d'une tenue écossaise.

« Entr » Je poussais la porte du bureau du professeur Mc Gonnagal, en retenant mon souffle.

« Oh, M. Weasley. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vous voir à mon cours de cette après-midi. » Je baissais la tête l'air coupable. De toute façon, c'était le seul moyen de défense que j'avais trouvais pour le moment.

« Mais vous n'avez pas était le seul à ne pas assister à ses cours cette après-midi, le professeur Binns c'est dit attend d'hallucinations et a préféré prendre une journée de repos. Je ne crois pas que ça ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Encore heureux que miss Granger ait son après-midi de libre n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle me regardait d'un air étrange, je pourrais presque jurer qu'elle était en train de sourire, bien que ça ne soit jamais vraiment flagrant de la part de ce professeur.

« Bien, M. Weasley, disons que vous avez était pris d'une folie passagère qui vous a empêché de retrouvé votre salle de cours, je vous pardonne, mais vous conseille fortement d'avoir rattrapé votre travail pour demain. Ce sera tout M. Weasley. »

Je me retira du bureau du professeur sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La redoutable Mc Gonnagal venait de me laisser sortir de son antre sans la moindre retenue, alors que j'avais délibérément séché un de ses cours.

En retournant vers la grande salle, en espérant que le dîner n'était pas encore fini (je mourrai de faim), je croisa Paverti, qui marchait à grand pas, et me jeta un regard passablement dégoûté. Je compris soudain ce que Harry avait à faire de si pressé tantôt.

« J'ai croisé Paverti tout à l'heure. Tu lui as dit quoi. » Harry me regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, et bien simplement que quand je voyais à quel point tu aimais Hermione, je me rendais compte à quel point je ne l'aimais pas. Elle l'a pas super bien pris. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un goujat. C'était marrant »

« Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui voulait faire les choses en douceur, c'est pas super réussit… »

« Tu sais Ron, après ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, j'aurai pu lui coller un pain devant tout le monde, ça aurait fait la même chose, tout le monde ne va parler que de toi et d'Hermione, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais laisser tomber la délicatesse, il fit un encore plus grand sourire, et puis je me sens assez bien dans cette peau de _goujat._ »

Nous rîmes tous en cœur, enfin, Dean et Seamus se tenaient carrément au bord de la table pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire à terre. A ce moment, Neville apparu en compagnie d'Hermione, et il ne tapa sur l'épaule.

« Félicitation Ron, cette fille est magnifique » me dit-il en me montrant Hermione.

« Je sais ça Neville », et je pris Hermione par la taille pour lui posé un léger baisé sur les lèvres. »

« Beurk, c'est dégoûtant, franchement Weasley, je pensais quand même que tu trouverais mieux que cette sang-de-bourde à grosses dents, mais bon, c'est vrai qu'avec ta tête… »

« Ta gueule Malfoy,  si un jour un troll veut bien de toi, tu pourras t'estimer heureux, alors si j'étais toi, je la ramènerais pas trop. »

Malfoy s'éloigna, et moi j'étais heureux, j'avais Hermione pour petite copine, Harry pour meilleur ami, et même un crétin pour ennemi, de quoi pouvais-je rêver de mieux ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Colonel S.S Parker : **merci beaucoup, ça me va droit au cœur. Bisous.

**Langeskyzofrene :** j'espère que je suis pardonné pour le dernier chapitre (lol), j'avoue que moi aussi, ça serai un de mes grand fantasme une déclaration d'amour publique, snif, ça m'est jamais arrivé lol, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Bisous.

**Sugy :** c'est vrai que ne me quitte pas est triste, mais bon, là, j'avais envie de faire un truc un peu plus joyeux (histoire de ne pas être responsable d'un suicide collectif lol.) bizzz.

**Larme de pluie** : c'est claire que je me sentais mal faire répondre Hermione à la déclaration de Ron par une insulte… en plus, ça encourage les garçons à ne pas en faire, lol. Bisous.

**La folle** : Coucou, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances… Désolée pour tout le suspens… C'est gentil de me dire que la déclaration d'amour était réussite, j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de la rater. Gros Bisous.

**Selphie451 **: J'avoue que le cours de Binns, j'ai trouvé cette idée en parlant avec une copine, je lui disais que je savais pas trop quand Ron pourrait déclarer son amour (je voulais déjà une déclaration publique) et elle m'a dit, t'es qu'à la faire pendant le cours de Rogue, après 10 minutes de fou rire, (en imaginant les différentes réactions possibles de ce cher Severus), je me suis dit qu'en cours, c'était pas trop une mauvaise idée, mais il fallait trouver un prof qui ne dirait rien… forcement, Binns. Bisous.

**Artémis **: j'espère que la rupture t'a plu… En fait, j'avais envie que Harry fasse bien comprendre à Paverti qu'il s'en foutait comme de l'an 40 d'elle, la largué pour quelqu'un d'autre (même Draco) ça veut un peu dire : « Je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu comprends… » Alors que une rupture pour personne, ça veut clairement dire : « J'en ai rien à foutre de toi. » C'est tellement plus sadique…

**Mixme71** : merci pour tout. Je suis contente que tu trouve ça romantique… C'est ce que je voulais faire lol, bisous.


	10. Epilogue

Voilà un petit épilogue, je trouvais qui clôturer bien ma fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi.

Bonne lecture

Lias.

****

**Sortir du mensonge – Epilogue.**

Nous y voilà… 

Nous sommes à 3 semaines du mariage. Je veux dire de notre mariage, à Hermione et à moi.

Nous courrons de partout, je n'aurai jamais pensé que se marier était si fatigant. Il faut trouver une salle, prévenir les invités, avertir un traiteur, vérifier que Fred et George ne me préparent pas de surprises… et le tout en double, puisque Hermione a insistée pour qu'il y ait un mariage moldu et un mariage sorcier. J'avoue que je redoute assez le mariage Moldu, parce que mes parents et mes frères y seront présent… Enfin, Hermione nous a expliqué des centaines de fois ce que nous devions faire, ou plutôt ne pas faire.

            L'ordre du jour est de trouver les enfants d'honneur (c'est un peu dure, vu que nous sommes le premier couple à nous marier, les autres n'ont pas encore d'enfant), enfin, notre problème, c'est que Charlie à 2garçons, Billy en a 1, et Percy et pénélope ont une fille. Il nous manque donc 2 filles pour que le cortège soit équilibré (Hermione à l'aire de dire que c'est un drame immense, j'avoue avoir de fois un peu du mal à la comprendre.)

            « Et ont demande aux témoins de venir habiller comment ? », (Seul remède que j'ai trouvé pour la détourné du problème_ majeur_ des enfants d'honneur.

            « Et bien je propose en smoking, chemise bordeaux, et rose blanche à la boutonnière. »

            « Mais, et pour Ginny ?

-Quoi Ginny ?

-C'est pas elle ton témoin ?

-Non mon grand, mon témoin c'est Neville. »

Là, j'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris. Bien sûr, nous sommes restés en bon terme avec Neville, mais je ne pensais pas qu'Hermione allait le prendre comme témoin. Enfin, je sais pas, Ginny est sa meilleure amie… Tout ça me paressait louche.

« Tu peux m'expliquer princesse ? » Hermione pris un air mystérieux, de celle qui garde son secret depuis fort longtemps, mais rêve tout de même du moment propice pour l'annoncer.

« C'est à cause d'une histoire qui date un peu mon cœur, tu sais, ça date de notre 6ème année à poudlard »

« L'année où j'ai passé mon temps à paniquer pour dire à Harry qu'on sortait ensemble alors qu'il le savait déj ? »

« Exactement. Tu te souviens que j'ai du un peu te, disons, _forcer la main_ pour que tu lui annonce ? »

« Forcer la main, tu parles, plutôt brisé le cœur oui. »

« En attendant, ça a été bénéfique, puisque tu as fini par dire à Harry ce que tu ressentais pour moi, tu es d'accord non, sans ça, nous n'aurions pas passé une aussi belle 7ème année à poudlard, et nous ne serions peut-être pas sur le point de nous marier en ce moment, tu es d'accord ? »

« Mouais, admettons, mais, je ne vois pas ce que vient faire Neville dans tout ça. »

« C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de le faire. »

« …QUOI ??? »

« Oui, il m'a conseillée de le faire, pour notre bien à tous les deux. »

« Et tu le prends comme témoin parce qu'il t'a conseillé de me grisé le cœur ? » Je commençais à fulminer.

« Non Ron, je le prends pour témoin parce que sans lui nous ne serions pas là ou nous en sommes en ce moment. Si ça se trouve, Harry ne serait même pas encore au courant pour nous, alors imagine… »

« En tout cas, tu as intérêts à le garder hors de ma portée, ou ton mariage se finira en faits-divers. »

« Tu m'en veux ? » Elle avait dit cela avec une petite mou triste, et de grands yeux levés dans ma direction. Comment peut-on résister à cette adorable moue.

« Non princesse, je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu as eu raison, même si je n'accepterai jamais de te le dire. J'ai ma réputation à tenir quand même. »

« Alors c'est régler ? » Elle continuait de garder cette petite moue adorable. Ca devrait être interdit de pouvoir manipuler les gens comme ça.

« Oui, c'est réglé. »

Elle repris soudain son air sérieux.

« Alors pour les petites filles d'honneur, j'ai pensé que… »

« NOOOONNNNNNNNN !!! »

FIN 


End file.
